Dead at Midnight
by MidnightxXxNovember
Summary: What if Collin didn't take just Holiday, what if all of Kylie's friends were taken? What if Kylie could save Holiday... with the cost of her soul? Embark with Kylie on her journey through a ghost limbo of sorts. Where things exist without their souls. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Kylie's POV:**

My heart was beating rapidly as adrenaline pumped through my veins. I almost thought my heart would burst out of my chest and explode under the stress. Much like an animal on instinct, the only thing on my mind was _protect, protect, protect. _Early I found out all my friends have been taken by Collin. Holiday, Burnet, Della, Miranda, Lucas, and Derek. All taken during the night.

Fredericka just told me where to find him after running into her while ransacking Collins house. My mind was telling me that they were dead, that it was too late, but my heart was still holding on by a thread, grasping for anything.

Shadow falls has been my home, my ground stone. These past few months have been bearable due to the people I have met here. The family I have made.

And now, their lives are in danger.

After sprinting through the forest I came upon a old cabin which seemed decrepit and rundown. Fredericka was a mile behind me, struggling to keep up. Without a second glance I barreled into the front door.

Splinters scattered everywhere, creating a thick cloud upon which I could not see through. I raised my arm and ran through the dust.

Once through the cloud there upon the wall were my friends, chained up like trophies. None of them were stirring. The worst ran through my head. I quickly ran to Della and put my fingers to her neck. _No, No, she can't be gone! _

Tears ran down my cheeks as I searched for a pulse. Finally, there was a slight _thump _as her heart beat slowly.

I hastily scanned the wall checking all my friends. _Della, Derek, Burnet, Lucas, Miranda, ... but no Holiday. _Fear spiked down my spine. I heard a slight creaking in the other room.

"Wh.. what?", I hear someone croak. I spin around and see Della stirring. "Kylie? How did you get here?" I could tell by her tone she has been drugged.

"Della, I'll explain later. Right now I need to know where Holiday is!" A frown covered her face as Della spoke up. "Before Collin knocked us out I saw him carrying Holiday into the other room. She was also knocked out... Get me out of here! I need to help you!". Della was starting to squirm and rattle the chains.

At the thought of Della in the same room as Collin again shot my protector gear back into speed. "Sorry, Della. You'll forgive me later. I got to do this alone." Before she could respond I ran into the room down the hallway.

There were two doors. One on each side. _One of that contains Holiday. _Underneath one of the doors I saw a shadow. Without hesitation I kicked in the door.

There in the middle of the room I saw Collin holding a gun in his hand, and under his feet...Holiday. A bleeding, conscious Holiday.

"Kylie?", Her shock and horror captured on her face.

**R & R**

**Tell me how you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kylie's POV:**

"Kylie?" Holiday had blood covering her face, creating a crimson halo, along with blood spreading on her stomach.

After getting over the surprise, Holiday seemed hysterical. "Kylie! You have to get out of here! He has a gun!"

My mind barely acknowledged this. My eyes narrowed at Collin, everything on my mind was set on _kill, kill, kill. _This was new and half scared me, but at the time it took every ounce of willpower not to reach over and tear him apart limb by limb.

Collin looked petrified, slowly backing up with the gun pointed at me. A growl escaped my lips, _a growl?, _as I slowly walked towards him. "You are going to pay.", my voice was not my own, it was the voice of a dark animalistic creature.

looked ready to piss his pants. He shakily raised his gun and fired a bullet. I felt a bump in my shoulder, but nothing else. My mind was focused on _kill, kill. _I kept walking towards him. He fired a whole round into me. I felt nothing but a few impacts.

"What are you!" Collin said petrified," Your eyes!". _What about my eyes? _I let out a growl as I closed in on him. He fired one last shot before I grabbed the gun and chucked it into the corner. His eyes were wide with fear. "Please, it's not as it seemed!" _Right, like he just happened upon holiday all beat up. _Sparing a glance at Holiday, she appeared awed and scared as well.

Striking my eyes back on Collin as he was about to run. I grabbed him by his shirt and raised him into the air. I hurled him into the wall and heard a sharp crack. His eyes wide open, holding a vacant stare. Before my shock could settle in I heard Holiday moan.

I hurried back over to Holiday and fell onto my knees. "Holiday?" I stuttered out as tears streamed down my face. Her eyes fluttered open and held my eyes. She tried to say something, but blood gurgled out of her mouth.

_God no! _I set my hands on her chest. _Please, Please let me heal her. _I kept repeating this as her heart beat got slower and slower. _NO! Not Holiday! She is my friend, my older sister, my family. _Tears blurred my vision. _Please, Please spirits, let me heal her! _I glanced down at her pale face. Sweat strung in her hair. Then I knew what I had to do. _Please, I'll trade my soul for hers, just let her live._

Then I felt unimaginable heat fill my body and flow into my hands. A smile fluttered on my lips as Holiday seemed to gain back her color. However as she was recovering, the lights seemed to be dimming. Holiday then let out a gasp and shot up into the air, sucking in lung fulls of air. "Kylie?" She ask dizzily. Just then the adrenaline ran out of my body and I felt every bullet in my body.

I let out a scream as I fell on the floor. It felt as if a fire raged though my body, tearing through my flesh and bones. I vaguely hear someone screaming at me, but all I could hear was my own screaming. Finally the pain started to dull, and I open my eyes. I gaze sleepily at Holiday. She seemed concerned and heart broken, mouthing to me something. Della was by her side, and Derek and Lucas were staring at me in the background both crying. I let a smile ride my lips as I fell back into my peaceful abyss. Letting my heart beat once and for all.

**Della's POV: **

I struggled against my chains. _I can't believe Kylie just left me here! _Anger flashed through my eyes as well as worry. _What if Kylie got injured, or worse... killed. _I turned my head and saw my friends beside me. I bumped my body into Burnets. "Burnet! Wake up! We have to get out of these chains!" Burnet mumbled something, but otherwise stayed inactive.

I let out a groan as I yanked against the chains again. They cut into my wrist, but this time I heard the chains creak a bit. I grin, _this is more like it. _I yank as hard as I can and the latch comes flying out of the wall. Reaching down I yank on the chains that hold my feet and jump. Of course, just my luck I face plant into the floor. _Stupid things. _Walking over to Burnet I grab his chains and pull as hard as I can. Burnet falls forward and hits his head on the hardwood. When I flip him over, his eyes are fluttering, but he is still not fully conscious. _Sorry Burnet, _I slap him hard on the face and he snaps up. _I would say I didn't enjoy that, but I would be lying. _

After Burnet and I released Miranda, Derek, and Lucas. Miranda however was knocked out for a little longer. I believe they overdosed her. At any other time I would of laughed, but right now we have to go after Kylie. Burnet of course went straight to the point. "Alright, now where is Holiday." His eyes burning a bright orange. "As I told Kylie last I saw here she was dragged into the room, but there are lots of locks."

_I don't know how Kylie will get past those locks. _"WAIT! Kylie!" Lucas said alarmed, "Where is she!". Derek however was crying.

"Uh Derek, your man tears are showing." I said trying to lighten the mood, but know there is something wrong. He turns to face me, "I feel two people in the other room. One with sorrow , one with lots of pain.

_Oh,no. Was Kylie too late? Is Holiday, ... dying? _Burnet looked so anguished, "Holiday?".

"Let's go, we need to talk to Kylie." I say, my heart as heavy as lead. We ran down the hallway and came upon a door wide open on its hinges, locks torn off. "Well it looks like Kylie didn't have an issue with those locks." However once I walked in, I fell onto my knees.

I cover my mouth to stifle a cry. There at the center of the room was Holiday life and well, but cradled in her lap was Kylie. Bullets littered her body. Her body was almost unrecognizable for it was covered in a blanket of blood.

Her heart beat was soft and growing fainter.I ran up to Kylie and fell on my knees. "Come on! Holiday, we need to get her to the camp. Someone there can heal her!" However, Holiday just shook her head and looked up. Her eyes were rimmed read, tears were streaming down her face. "She trader her soul for mine." I gasped.

I grabbed Kylie's shoulders and shook them. "COME ON KYLIE! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME. P..Please" I screamed out as I collapsed on her chest. I usually don't let my emotions show, but Kylie was my best friend. She always understood me and saw through my stoic mask.

Then Kylie's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes! They were a bright red, covered in a hazy film. "Kylie! Stay with us!" Holiday said, her face heart broken. Kylie eyes scanned the room landing on every person. A smile rose on her lips and she closed her eyes. Her heart stuttering out.

_No! NO! She can't die. _I just stared in shock. Lucas shoved his way though and started doing CPR. "Come on, Kylie. COME ON! Wake up, please just... wake up!." He continued his work at a fast pace. Burnet came up behind and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Lucas..., it's too late." Lucas just shrugged off his hand and kept working.

Miranda was in the doorway with Derek crying. Derek being who he is hugged her and sent calming emotion through her. Della however had no one to help comfort her. On the inside she was numb. _How can Kylie be gone? _

I look once more upon Kylie's face. She had a peaceful look plastered upon her face. A smile still on her lips. _Why would she leave us? What could she possibly see that would make her smile._

Eventually Lucas gave up. He started to brush Kylie's hair out of her face. _Oh Kylie, what will we do without you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiday's POV:**

The funeral was to be held next tuesday. Miranda and Della are planning it for Burnet says I have to take it easy. Ever since we have returned from the cabin, everyone hasn't been the same. Kylie has managed to find her way into all of our lives and with her gone... life seems so empty.

The birds were chirping as I swing my legs on the office porch. Even the normally happy tunes have a somber edge to them. I gaze down at my hands wondering what Kylie saw in me enough to sacrifice herself for me.

She has her whole life ahead of her. Figure out what she is, have a family with Derek, grow old together, but now that's all gone. However, if I was in the same situation as Kylie, I would of done the same in a heart beat. _Oh Kylie, always thinking of other before her self._

As I sit there, lost in my thoughts, Burnet managed to sneak up on me and sit beside me. "I know what your thinking, and it's not your fault." I look up and see Burnet gazing at me sadly and lovingly. Ever since Kylie passed, Burnet has been there for me.

"I know, but I still can't help thinking the what ifs and what the future could of held for her." A stray tear manages to slip out of my eye. Burnet puts his hand against my cheek and wipes away the tear. I lean into his touch and he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"You know, you still don't have to go to the funeral. Everyone will understand." I yank my eyes up into Burnets, mine filled with determination. "No, it's the least I can do to honor Kylie. I still don't understand though why her ghost hasn't appeared to me..." I felt slightly hurt, but at the same time concerned.

_What if Kylie's soul never made it to beyond. She did trade her soul for my life... does that mean she was sent to hell? _"You doing it again." Burnets voice brought me out of my thoughts."I know, sorry." I glance back down to my hands.

"Burnet, do you think Kylie is happy where ever she is?" I still stare at my hands afraid to look at him. He tilts my chin up, "I'm sure Kylie is happy with the thought that she was able to save you." He pulls me into a tight hug, then stands up.

"Come on, I believe you need a cup of coffee." _Now that he mentioned it, sounded pretty good. I haven't been sleeping well since that night. _I take his hand and we start heading for the cafe.

**5 Months Later**

**Della's POV:**

It's officially been 5 months since Kylie has left. It has been quiet with just Miranda and I living in the cabin. We never have our late night soda talks anymore. It almost seem as if all of ShadowFalls has been sent into a haze.

I quietly slip out of bed, I hear Miranda's slow breathing telling me she is still asleep. I grab my jacket and head out into the night. As I walk down the steps I hear something to my right. I quickly turn around, already in my defensive stance. When I see who walks out I internally groan. "What are you doing out this late?" Burnet ask with a raised brow.

"Im just heading out for a breather." I glance down hoping he didn't see anything. He sighs and walks up to me. "Come on." I look up at him confused,"Wait what?". You don't think I would just let you go out alone would you?" I grimly smile and start walking again. We ended up walking in silence, but it was not an awkward one. I shove my hands into my pockets, my breath seen in the cold. It was already late November, almost December bringing with it a windy chill.

We were almost to the Cafeteria and about to turn back, when suddenly Burnet stood frozen staring transfixed ahead of us. "Umm, Burnet you alright there?" He doesn't respond, but a frozen wisp of air escapes his lips. _Ghost. _"Oh Shit!" I'm already starting to back up, I don't deal with this stuff, Kylie does. I freeze realizing I am still using present tense. As I am about to run away, Burnet looks at me with shock.

"We need to see Holiday."


End file.
